Remember December
by sicafiramin
Summary: "Aku sakit hyung, sistem sarafku terganggu" /"Jongin.. apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"/ Yang membuatku bahagia adalah... /KAISOO/


KaiSoo

.

Angst

.

Oneshot or not?

.

.

Sebelum baca tolong perhatikan tanggal di setiap Cerita karena alurnya maju mundur.

Happy Reading

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

"Hello December…

Hello Hyung…

Goodbye December…

Goodbye Hyung…"

.

.

.

Monday, 1 December 2014

Namaku Kim Jongin, aku sudah puluhan kali berada di ambang kematian. Aku sering bertanya-tanya, mengapa tuhan tidak langsung saja mencabut nyawaku. Mengapa aku harus merasakan sakit kalau setelah rasa sakit itu hilang maka muncul rasa sakit yang baru? Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur jika tuhan menyelamatkan nyawaku, bukannya aku tidak berterimakasih pada tuhan karena ia tidak mencabut nyawaku. Aku hanya.. yah, lelah.

Disinilah aku sekarang, terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang benar-benar bukan diriku. Ya tuhan, sampai kapan rasa sakit ini berakhir? Bolehkah aku mencabut kepalaku sekarang? Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Satu menit… dua menit.. baiklah rasa sakit itu mulai mereda. Aku bisa membuka mataku sekarang? Aku buka, oh tidak! Silau, cahaya putih benar-benar masuk kedalam mataku. Mungkin ini yang vampire rasakan kalau berada di bawah sinar matahari. Membiasakan dengan cahaya, aku bisa melihat dengan lumayan sekarang walau sedikit remang-remang. Aku bahkan melihat malaikat yang sedang menatapku. Tuhan, kupikir orang brengsek sepertiku akan masuk neraka.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, ia bukan malaikat. Ia orang lain yang entah siapa? Aku tidak kenal siapa dia, yang jelas ia memiliki wajah yang begitu manis.

"Hai, aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Hyung"

"Hyung.."

.

.

.

Saturday, 25 november 2014

-Author Pov-

Salju turun perlahan menyelimuti seluruh kota Seoul. Jalanan nampak begitu sepi, hanya ada satu dua orang pejalan kaki dan beberapa kendaraan yang lewat. Siapa yang ingin keluar rumah di suhu minus delapan derajat celcius? Lebih baik menonton tv dirumah dengan segelas cokelat hangat ditemani orang yang kita sayangi. Ya, sebagian orang melakukan hal itu. Sebagian orang lagi memilih bergulung di bawah selimut tebal dan berharap esok pagi akan lebih hangat.

Musim dingin, siapa yang tidak suka musim dingin? Natal, santa claus, make a snowman, sweater baru dan semua orang bahagia di musim dingin. Suhu yang dingin di tengah keluarga yang hangat. Oh! It's perfect!

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan mengenakan jaket hitam, kaos biru tua dan sepatu yang talinya tidak terikat nampak berjalan sempoyongan di pinggiran toko. Ia masih remaja, tidak percaya? bisa di lihat ada kartu pelajar didalam dompetnya. Jongin, namanya Kim Jongin sedang berjalan menuju rumah dengan keadaan yang.. well, cukup menyedihkan. Jangan lupakan goresan di keningnya, luka lebam di mata sebelah kanan, darah kental di sekitar bibirnya.

"Kembali kau brengsek!"

Jongin menoleh kebelakang, ia membulatkan matanya lalu berdecak kesal. Kemudian ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa saat tiga orang pemuda dengan membawa pisau di tangan mereka masing-masing. Jongin terus berlari, hingga ia berhenti di sebuah gang dan bersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok.

"Jongin-ah.. aku tahu kau disini" Salah satu dari mereka memanggil Jongin dengan nada dibuat-buat, mereka menyeringai saat merasakan napas tersenggal-sengal dari Jongin di dekat sebuah gang yang gelap.

"Hhh..Hhh" Jongin mengatur napasnya, menutup matanya dan berharap akan bangun di pagi hari di atas ranjang empuknya.

Dan..

"Boo!" Oh tidak, Jongin ketahuan. Sudah cukup main petak umpetnya, Jongin di tarik ke sisi tembok hingga kepalanya terbentur. "Bodoh! Akan kuhabisi kau Kim Jongin! Dasar bocah brengsek!" pria bertubuh tambun itu menendang Jongin dan meludahinya.

"Aku tidak takut!" Jongin menantang, membuat tiga pria itu tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. Jongin sempat mundur saat salah satu dari mereka mengarahkan pisau pada Jongin. Tapi, mereka kurang cepat untuk membunuh Jongin. Polisi sudah mengepung mereka.

"Angkat tangan!" teriak seorang ketua polisi, alhasil Jongin selamat. Tuhan masih sayang padanya.

.

.

.

"Anak sialan! Sialan!" seorang pria memukul kepala Jongin di dalam kantor polisi. Yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya menunduk, tidak ada raut penyesalan di wajah tampannya. Ia hanya berdecak dan menggerutu, kapan semua ini berakhir dan ia bisa tidur sepanjang hari.

"Kim Jongin, kau bebas. Tidak ada bukti bahwa ia terlibat pencurian dan penipuan tersebut. Tapi kami bisa menjadikanmu saksi" sambil mengetik polisi tersebut berbicara pada Jongin dan pria yang berdiri berkacak pinggang disampingnya.

"Hey, aku korban! Tidak lihat aku dipukuli hampir mati?" bentak Jongin, namun pria disampingnya langsung menampar Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau di penjara! Lihat ulah mu hah? Sudah kubilang jangan berhubungan dengan berandalan, gangster, pencuri. Sudah berapa banyak catatan criminal yang kau punya hah?"

Jongin berdiri lalu menatap wajah pria itu tajam "Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku! Memangnya kau siapa? Kau bukan ayahku!"

"Aku gurumu dan aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu! Sekarang duduk dan beri kesaksian! Duduk!" Jongin duduk dengan rasa kesal yang menyelimuti hatinya, sama seperti salju yang menyelimuti kota.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" seorang anak laki-laki berkisar delapan tahun berlari kearah Jongin dan langsung memeluknya erat. Udara pagi dimusim dingin bulan November cukup membuat hati lega dan pikiran menjadi tenang. Sebentar lagi desember, bulan yang sudah orang-orang nantikan.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala adiknya pelan. Jong-gi adalah adik laki-laki Jongin satu-satunya. Mereka saling menyayangi.. Tidak, hanya Jong-gi yang menyayangi Jongin. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hyung kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak pulang semalam? Aku menunggumu"

"Aigoo kau masih hidup saja bocah kecil, kapan kau tumbuh dewasa dan membantu ibu dan hyung bekerja eoh? Kalau masih merepotkan.. mati saja" Jongin melepas pelukan adiknya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jong-gi hanya menunduk, ia tidak berani mengejar jika Jongin sudah berkata seperti itu, atau ia akan ditendang seperti minggu lalu.

"Eomma!" Jongin berteriak, mendorong beberapa kursi yang menghalangi jalannya. Seorang wanita keluar dari dapur dengan memakai apron yang sedikit kotor.

"Jongin-ah" Wanita itu tersenyum lalu memeluk Jongin, tapi putranya yang bernama Jongin malah mendorong sang ibu, walah perlahan tapi cukup membuat sang ibu terdorong kebelakang.

"A-KU LA-PAR!" Jongin berbicara tegas di depan ibunya. Ibunya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk lalu memberi isyarat agar Jongin untuk duduk dan menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian sang ibu keluar dari dapur dan memberikan semangkuk soup kentang hangat untuk Jongin.

"Ma..makan.." Ibunya Jongin tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Jongin pelan.

"Ibu tidak makan?" Tanya Jongin, ibunya menggeleng lalu menunjuk ke perutnya. Jongin mengerti, ibunya pasti sudah makan. Jongin hanya makan dikeheningan, dan ibunya hanya memandang Jongin seolah putranya akan pergi lagi setelah ini. Jongin diam menatap sang ibu, tiba-tiba air mata menetes, membuat pemuda itu seperti merasakan pahit untuk menelan sarapan buatan ibunya. Memang pahit, rasanya pahit menerima kenyataan kalau ibu kandungnya sendiri menderita gangguan jiwa. Sudah 5 tahun semenjak suaminya – ayah Jongin – pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga di rumah sederhana tanpa uang sepeserpun.

"Junjin-ah.." sahut wanita itu pelan. Jongin menghentikan makannya lalu memandang sang ibu tajam.

"Apa eomma tidak bisa melupakan appa hingga menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin menahan air mata untuk tidak turun dan membasahi pipinya.

"Junjin-ah kau terluka" wanita itu mengusap pipi lebam Jongin, tapi Jongin hanya bisa diam.

"Eomma.. aku Jongin.."

"Junjin-ah.. Jongin belum pulang, ia pasti sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya. Tahun depan Jongin lulus sekolah, aku sangat bangga padanya"

"Eomma.."

"Oh ya kau benar sayang, aku harus memberinya makan yang banyak. Kalau ia pulang aku akan memberinya soup kentang agar ia bisa tumbuh jadi anak yang pintar dan tampan"

"…"

"Ia setampan dirimu suamiku.. jangan lupakan Jonggi yang semakin mirip dengan Jongin. Ah kita memiliki dua putra yang tampan. Aigoo.. hahahaha"

.

.

.

"Hyung mau bermain bersamaku?" Jonggi menarik-narik lengan Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas di mejanya. Jongin mengeluh lalu mendorong Jonggi dan kembali menghadapi soal matriks. Tidak, Jongin tidak bisa mengerjakannya kalau adiknya ini terus merengek.

"Ya! Setan kecil! Biasakah kau membiarkanku tenang seharian ini huh? Kau bilang kau ingin aku ada dirumah kan? Aku sudah dirumah, dan kumohon jangan ganggu karena besok aku harus mengumpulkan tugas sialan ini!"

"Hiks, lalu Jonggi bermain dengan siapa?"

"Dengan robot itu saja, atau cari teman diluar" tiah Jongin, namun Jonggi menggeleng dan mengelap ingusnya.

"Tidak ada yang mau bermain dengan Jonggi, dan Jonggi tidak mau bermain dengan robot ini, mereka tidak bisa berbicara. Jonggi tidak mau seperti ibu yang berbicara sendiri setiap hari" Jonggi menunjuk ibunya di meja makan yang sedang berbicara dengan kue buatannya sendiri.

Dan Jongin harus keluar dari rumah itu daripada harus menangis dihadapan adik dan ibunya. Masa bodo dengan tugas matematika-nya, ia tidak peduli apabila harus dihukum (lagi) oleh gurunya. Ia tidak ingin melihat adik atau ibunya dulu, ia butuh waktu sendiri.

Jongin berjalan sepanjang perumahan di daerah rumahnya, sesekali ia menendang kerikil atau kaleng yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket karena saat keluar rumah Jonggi menangis terus menerus. Alhasil, ia merasa kedinginan sekarang. Terkadang emosi berlebih melumpuhkan otak Jongin sehingga ia keluar rumah lupa untuk memakai jaket.

Monday, 1 December 2014

Life is short, time is fast

Kyungsoo membuka jendela lalu mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. Ia bergumam pelan saat melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Kamarnya sudah sangat berantakan, gulungan kertas dan cangkang makanan ringan berserakan di kamarnya. Ia mendengus, merasa malas untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun hari ini. Tapi hari ini ia memiliki jadwal untuk melakukan observasi ke sekolah menengah atas. Ia harus melakukan wawancara dengan guru dan merekam semua aktifitas pelajar di sekolahnya. Tuntutan tugas akhir dari dosennya sebelum mahasiswanya melakukan ujian akhir semester.

Kuliah di jurusan Ilmu Sosial tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan, ia pikir menjauhkan diri dari hal-hal berbau eksak cukup membuat dirinya menghela napas lega, namun yang namanya mencari ilmu tidak semudah merobek tisu. Ia tidak dikurung di laboratorium seperti Junmyeon sahabatnya yang ada di jurusan ilmu kimia murni, atau dikurung di dapur seperti Jongdae di jurusan Manajemen industry catering. Laboratoriumnya adalah masyarakat, dimana objek belajarnya adalah kehidupan suatu masyarakat di perkotaan maupun pedesaan.

Dan sekarang disinilah Kyungsoo, menunggu Luhan di depan gerbang sekolah 'Genie High School' dengan gerutuan dan keluhan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah membawa handycam dan buku catatan, tidak lupa surat izin dari prodi agar mereka berdua bisa melakukan observasi.

Oh, akhirnya Luhan tiba dengan mengendarai motor ninjanya. Baiklah, ia terlihat seperti akan kencan dibanding mengerjakan tugas. Hoodie hitam, celana jeans dan sepatu nike, ditambah tatanan rambutnya yang sudah seperti artis. Kyungsoo mendengus dan menatap Luhan sinis saat pemuda kurus itu memberikan senyum polosnya. Ia sudah membuat Kyungsoo menunggu dan Kyungsoo tidak suka menunggu.

"Aku terlambat bangun" Luhan memberikan alibi, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengar dan memilih masuk kedalam setelah berbicara dengan satpam di depan gerbang. Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kyungsoo memang manis bagi siapa saja yang pertama kali melihatnya, matanya bulat, kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi Kyungsoo termasuk anak yang cuek dan tidak peduli dengan penampilan. Lihat saja saat ini, ia mengenakan sepatu warna cokelat, sweater putih kebesaran dan rambutnya seperti tidak disisir. Hal itu sangat mengganggu pemandangan Luhan sebagai laki-laki yang up to date mengenai style dan fashion.

Mereka sudah mendapat izin dari sekolah, kini Luhan sedang sibuk memotret dan Kyungsoo merekam. Kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan seperti biasa, murid-murid memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu. Tapi, mereka hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka kembali belajar dan anggap mereka tidak ada.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah, Luhan tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang masa-masa SMA nya di Beijing. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan, ia sudah bosan tentang cerita Luhan yang terlambat, Luhan yang kabur, Luhan yang flower boy dan lokernya yang di penuhi surat cinta.

Kalau boleh sombong, Kyungsoo juga termasuk murid populer di sekolahnya dulu. Tidak hanya perempuan, tapi laki-laki juga banyak yang menyukainya. Kyungsoo sih tidak keberatan kalau ia dicintai banyak orang, ia berterimakasih malah. Tapi, terkadang di puja-puja seperti itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

'Bugh'

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendengar suara hantaman keras di balik auditorium. Mereka berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, mungkin saja ada ufo yang mendarat disana? Baiklah, otak Kyungsoo sedikit miring jika sudah berimajinasi. Disini ada 4 orang murid laki-laki berpakaian urakan, dengan satu anak laki-laki di bawahnya yang mengerang kesakitan. Luhan malah merekamnya, ia bisa melaporkan ada kasus bullying di sekolah ternama Korea. Kyungsoo memandang anak laki-laki yang tengah menahan sakit di kepalanya, ia merasa kasihan dan bodohnya tubuh mungilnya ini tidak mau bergerak untuk sekedar menolong.

"Hey jangan membentur kepalanya, ia bisa gila seperti ibunya" salah satu dari mereka berusaha menjauhkan teman-temannya yang begitu semangat memukuli Kim Jongin.

"Berisik kalian, minggir!" Jongin mendorong mereka dengan tenaga yang ia punya, tapi ia malah di tendang hingga terjatuh. Luka minggu lalu belum sembuh, sudah ditambah luka yang baru. Jongin tidak menangis ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka –mantan temannya- ia tahu ia salah karena sudah memilih untuk keluar dari geng dan fokus untuk ujian sekolah.

"Bodoh! Kim Jongin bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan ketahuan! Lihat? Geng kita di serang oleh mereka yang boss nya sudah kau buat tertangkap polisi minggu lalu!" Laki-laki dengan nametag 'Park Chanyeol' menjambak rambut Jongin hingga Jongin harus meringis. Mereka tidak tahu apa kalau Jongin hampir mati dibunuh komplotan itu. Bersyukur Jongin masih bisa selamat walau ada meninggalkan cacat di dahinya.

"Bukan urusanku, aku sudah bukan bagian dari kalian lagi. Sekarang pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi"

"Brengsek!"

Wu Yifan si rambut pirang menampar Jongin hingga Jongin tersungkur kebawah. Ini sudah kelewatan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa diam saja. Luhan mana luhan? Oh sial, ia malah asik merekam bukannya menolong. Baiklah, saatnya ia beraksi ia harus menolong anak itu sebelum tewas di tempat. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, berjalan maju menghampiri mereka dengan modal nekat. Oke-oke, Kyungsoo is Jongin's hero.

"Hey kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Kyungsoo dengan lantang, sejujurnya ia ingin pipis saat ditatap tajam oleh empat orang berbadan tinggi itu. Mereka hanya bocah, mereka hanya anak SMA, mereka payah, mereka anak kecil. Oke, Kyungsoo siap melawan mereka sekarang.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Chanyeol, dan kedua temannya hanya menggeleng. Yifan tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menghampiri si manis yang kakinya sudah gemetaran. Sial, dia bocah yang tampan, gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kau.. berbicara pada kami?" Tanya Yifan, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mendapat tatapan sinis dari Yifan.

"I-iya, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal seperti tadi padanya. Lihat? Ia kesakitan, ia juga teman kalian. Yeah, walaupun aku tidak tahu masalah kalian, tapi jangan gunakan kekerasan" Jawab Kyungsoo, membuat Yifan ingin tertawa melihat wajah manisnya ketakutan ditatap olehnya. Luhan mana Luhan? Teman kurang ajar, ia masih merekam di balik tembok dengan mengemut permen lollipop. Kyungsoo berharap ada guru atau siapapun untuk melihat adegan ini, dan mereka mendapat hukuman.

"Dia bukan lagi teman kami" kata Yifan

"Hey tidak ada yang namanya mantan teman!" ujar Kyungsoo, ia berlari menghampiri Jongin yang terbatuk seraya memegangi dadanya. Ia mimisan, dan darah membasahi seragam putihnya.

"Jongin!" melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Yifan menghampiri "Astaga! Jongin!"

"Cepat tolong dia! Darahnya tidak mau berhenti!" teriak Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin yang masih terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. "Luhan! Sialan kau cepat kemari!" Luhan menutup handycam dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Tuesday, 2 december 2014

-Jongin Pov-

Penyakit systemic lupus erythematosus, aku pernah mendengar penyakit itu. Itu adalah penyakit yang di derita oleh ayahku sebelum ia meninggal. Penyakit lupus menyerang pria sekitar 10 persen dari total pengidap penyakit lupus, dan aku salah satunya. Apa aku akan mati seperti ayahku? Meninggalkan ibuku yang depresi dan adikku yang bahkan membaca saja masih terbata-bata.

Dokter di depanku hanya tersenyum pahit melihat hasil tes darah yang di lakukan kemarin. Aku yakin, senyumnya bermakna dan pasti hal-hal yang buruk.

"Penyebabnya, kombinasi dari faktor-faktor genetik, hormon, dan lingkungan yang menjadi pemicu penyakit. Jongin, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi waktumu untuk bertahan hidup hanya 30 hari. Penyakit ini sudah menyerang organ-organ tubuhmu, ginjal, hati, bahkan sistem saraf tubuhmu. Kau sudah menderita ini lebih dari 3 tahun, parahnya lagi operasi tidak akan menyembuhkan apapun"

Aku akan mati, waktuku hanya tersisa 30 hari dari sekarang. Satu.. dua.. tiga.. tada! Ini bukan mimpi.

"Ayahmu pernah mengidap penyakit ini kan? Setahuku penyakit ini tidak menurun"

"Beritahu aku, apa yang akan terjadi padaku selama 30 hari?"

"Otot-ototmu akan melemah, kau akan lumpuh, rambutmu rontok, kesulitan bernapas—"

"Dan aku mati"

The end!

.

.

Life is good..

Life is Beautiful..

People Change like the seasons.

.

.

Thursday, 1 January 2015

Kyungsoo memandang kembang api di taman utama kota. 2014 Sudah berakhir, ia sedang menyambut tahun baru. Semua orang di hadapannya merayakan dengan suka cita. Tidak sedikit yang melakukan ciuman di hadapannya, Kyungsoo tidak keberatan toh mungkin dengan begitu mereka bisa merasa bahagia

_"Jongin.. apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"_

_"…."_

Kyungsoo teringat kembali pertanyaannya pada siswa yang duduk di belakang kelas. Ia ingat saat itu tangan kanan anak itu sulit di gerakan, dan ia memiliki dua sahabat yang menyayanginya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" seorang ibu-ibu duduk di samping Kyungsoo, melihat kyungsoo terlihat begitu murung di hari yang bahagia.

"Hidupku banyak berubah sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku belajar artinya kehidupan dan betapa berharganya itu.. Walaupun tak akan ada laki-laki seperti 'Jongin' lagi.

Dia akan menjadi kenangan terindah… Di dalam hati kami selamanya…" Kata Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Wednesday, 3 december 2014

What makes you happy?

Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk keluar kelas karena guru dan beberapa murid sudah keluar. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tentu saja berterimakasih kepada guru dan murid-murid disini. Karena sudah mengijinkan mereka untuk merekam kegiatan belajar mengajar di kedua kalinya. Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan murid yang duduk di belakang, ia ditemani kedua temannya. Yah, dia murid yang ia bawa kerumah sakit kemarin-kemarin karena terus menerus memuntahkan darah.

"Kyung ayo kita pulang, aku lapar" Luhan menarik lengan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo melepasnya dan berjalan menghampiri murid yang sedang bersama kedua temannya. Merasa di acuhkan Luhan memilih mengangkat bahu dan menunggu di luar.

"Hmm permisi, apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri ketiga anak manis di bangku belakang

"Tidak hyung, ada apa?" Tanya balik temannya yang memiliki mata panda dan tubuh yang tinggi.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, kalau tidak keberatan" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada murid itu dan Ia membalasnya. Baiklah, ia sangat manis. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja boleh.. hyung" jawabnya, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Bukan jawabannya tapi karena mendengar suaranya.

"Kalau begitu kami tunggu di luar ne, kami akan bawakan makanan dulu" kata salah satu temannya yang berkulit albino dan berambut pirang. Dan ia membalas dengan mengangguk. Kini hanya mereka berdua di kelas ini. Luhan menunggu di luar, atau mungkin mencari incaran anak SMA. Ya siapa tahu saja Luhan ada maksud lain dengan menunggu di luar dan tebar pesona pada anak sekolahan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" mengarahkan tangannya kehadapan anak itu tapi anak itu tidak membalas jabatan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf hyung lengan kananku tidak bisa di gerakan. Sudah tidak berfungsi lagi" jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo menekuk alisnya. "Yang kemarin itu, terimakasih" Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat ini.

Kyungsoo diam memperhatikan Kim Jongin. Dari dekat wajah Jongin terlihat tampan, kulitnya tan tapi sangat pucat. Di sekitar pipinya ada bercak kemerahan yang tidak terlalu jelas.

"Aku sakit hyung, sistem sarafku terganggu" tambahnya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Karena aku sakit hyung.. hehe" Jongin menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Kyungsoo

"Bu..bukan. tapi, kenapa bisa masih masuk sekolah? Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat? Apa karena kejadian kemarin?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung ke point yang ingin ia tanyakan. Ia tahu Jongin sakit, Jongin memberitahunya barusan kan?

"Karena setelah libur tahun baru, aku tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi makanya aku sekolah sekarang. Tidak, bukan karena di pukuli Yifan dan Chanyeol, tapi karena memang aku sakit"

Diam. Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh ria berpura-pura memahami.

Ada banyak kata 'Kenapa' di benak Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa selancang itu dan seenaknya berbicara pada anak yang sedang sakit. Ingin bertanya tentang 'sakitnya' Kyungsoo tidak berani. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada teman-teman Jongin. Ya, kalau mereka mau memberitahu orang asing semacam Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku merekam mu?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan handycamnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lensa kamera.

Jongin mengangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo merekamnya dengan handycam di tangan kanannya. Semudah itu? Jongin tidak berpikiran macam-macam? Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan menolaknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kuliah hyung?" Tanya Jongin di sela kesibukan Kyungsoo mengatur posisi merekam yang baik.

"Rasanya… menyenangkan. Teman baru, ilmu baru, tugas baru… menurutmu bagaimana rasanya sekolah?"

"Ada kalanya membosankan" jawab Jongin

"Kau memiliki teman dekat?" Jongin mengangguk

"Tao dan Sehun" Jawabnya "Yang tadi berbicara padamu, mereka berdua sahabatku. Yang kulitnya agak gelap dan matanya seperti panda bernama Huang Zi Tao, kalau yang satunya namanya Sehun"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk, entah kenapa ia merasa bersyukur murid seperti Jongin memiliki sahabat. Ia ingin bertanya kemana teman-teman yang memukulinya kemarin? Apa mereka sudah mendapat hukuman? Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya..

"Adakah guru yang menyebalkan?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo jauh sekali dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Jongin mengangguk lagi, "Ssstt jangan bilang-bilang ya hyung. Kyuhyun sonsaengnim menyebalkan" Jongin menjawab sedikit berbisik

"Kenapa? Apa dia guru matematika yang galak?"

"Bukan. Ia guru olahraga, aku tidak diberi nilai olehnya karena aku tidak pernah ikut olahraga dan hanya duduk memperhatikan"

Diam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mematung, pikirannya terhenti begitu saja. Ia bingung harus bertanya apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja berbicara dengan murid yang sakit tidak semudah mewawancarai informan seorang pelayan, gelandangan, atau pedagang.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kenapa? Aku yang harusnya bertanya kenapa haha" Kyungsoo tertawa

"Kenapa hyung tertawa?"

"Maaf Jongin, wajahmu imut sekali"

"Wajahku apa wajahmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu imut hyung, seperti anak kecil"

"Oh benarkah? Apa aku tampan?"

"Kau cantik hyung.."

"Aku laki-laki Jongin.."

"Pretty boy?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"Hahahaha, kau pasti banyak disukai ya hyung. Kau memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan"

"Iyakah?"

"Iya"

Kembali ke pertanyaan yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan pada setiap orang di muka bumi.

"Jongin.. apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil, menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, setiap kali Jongin menatapnya kakinya seolah tak bisa digerakan dan badannya sangat kaku. Oh apa kerusakan saraf Jongin menular padanya?

"Kau ingin tahu hyung?"

"Ya tentu saja makanya aku bertanya, bagaimana kau ini"

"Hyung harus jadi pacarku dulu"

Hening..

"Hyung… jadilah pacarku"

Hening..

"Hyung… aku menyukaimu"

Hening..

"Hyung jawab aku, jangan diam saja"

Hening..

"Ya…"

.

.

.

Orang-orang tertawa saat aku memlihmu. Mereka bertanya apa yang aku lihat darimu?

Aku tertawa lalu aku menjawab…

'Semua yang tidak pernah kalian lihat' - Kyungsoo

.

.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat tanggal 31 di kalender ruangan ini, seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakan, dan setiap kali ia bernapas rasanya begitu sakit. Jongin tidak merasa sakit, ada Kyungsoo disini mengelus kepalanya pelan tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo sedang menangis.

"Hyung.. Kau ingin tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lalu mengangguk. Jongin hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman manis untuk orang yang ia sayangi.

"Yang membuatku bahagia adalah... Bulan Desember"

.

.

.

.

.

Baklah-baiklah, kalian bisa menyebut aku author yang tidak bertanggung jawab, cerita lain belum selesai sudah buat cerita baru. Oke good -_- sorry. Tapi, ide dari cerita ga jelas ini bener-bener buat aku gatel, dan aku pengen publish supaya tidak bulukan di draft dokumen. Dan jadilah cerita yang seperti ini, maaf mengecewakan. Moodku sedang tidak baik, tapi nekat buat ff -_-

So, give me review or not? up to you ;)


End file.
